


Sweaters in the Rain

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Gavin judges you and your life choices... jokes on him!





	Sweaters in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “I think you have too many sweaters…” 
> 
> “NEVER!!” 
> 
> (Source: https://becauseweregay.tumblr.com/)

Packing for a trip was always difficult, but when the trip was to England in November, there was no telling what the weather would be like.

I danced around listening to music as I pulled out jeans and shirts to put in my suitcase before turning to grab some sweaters. Pausing for a moment, I sighed and shrugged. “Fuck it.” I muttered to myself before wrapping my arms around a few of my favorites.

Gavin walked into the bedroom and glanced up from his phone. “What’s this about?”

“I’m packing for our trip.” I replied with a slight smile before going over to the dresser.

He scowled and sat on the bed. “But we aren’t leaving for three days.”

“I like to be prepared. Hand me that pair of shoes?”

He stood and retrieved my favorite pair of Converse shoes before walking over to join me as I contemplated the room in my bag. “I think you have too many sweaters, love.”

“NEVER!” I gasped, laying myself dramatically over the soft fabrics. “They are my babies.”

Gavin laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “Alright, but if you run out of room don’t cry to me about it.”

I sprang up and grinned at him. “Nah, I’ll just start putting stuff in your bag.”

 

A week later, I sat bundled in one of my warm sweaters with a mug of tea cupped in my hands. The weather outside was dreary and rainy, and I was still shivering slightly.

Gavin trotted into the room, a towel in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. He sat down beside me and gave me an apologetic smile. “Sorry I made us get caught in the storm. It wasn’t supposed to start for a little while.”

“It’s alright.” I replied, easily forgiving him now that I was dry and starting to warm up. He shivered and sank into the couch, making me frown before I realized what he was wearing. “Gavin… are you wearing a t-shirt?”  
“Yeah. My sweater got wet so I threw it in the dryer. Yours is in there too.”

I rolled my eyes and sat up, putting my warm hand on his arm. “Go get one of my sweaters, Gav. I have plenty and we both know that they’ll fit you.” 

He gave me a sheepish look before going off towards the bedroom. A few minutes later he was back, still tugging on a dark blue knit sweater that he had given me. I smiled and settled into his side when he sat down, allowing myself to relax.

“You know… I’m glad I gave you this sweater. And that you brought it with.”

I chuckled and gave him a look that screamed ‘I told you so’. “I’m glad that you’re warm now.”

“I am too, love.” Gavin muttered before he kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger on my skin. “I am too.”


End file.
